Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Jubilee
by Tabbcia
Summary: [ONESHOT] [DECIMATION] Jubilee świętuje Nowy Rok...


**Disclaimer:** Oddałabym niemal wszystko, żeby Sam albo Jono, albo obaj należeli do mnie. Niestety, są własnością Marvela, tak jak każdy inny, kto występuje w tym ficku. 

Krótki oneshot o Jubilee – po prostu musiałam to napisać w związku z Sylwestrem. Ostatnia część jest post-HoM.

**" Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Jubilee"**

_Rok temu – 30 Grudnia – Instytut Xaviera – godzina 22:30_

"Daj spokój, Paige! Musisz zawsze marudzić?" Zachichotała – już lekko podchmielona – Jubilee.

"Jubes, wystarczy na razie!" szepnęła blondynka, odsuwając puszkę piwa z dala od rąk Chinki.

"Doprawdy, mały łyk piwa mi nie zaszkodzi!" zaprotestowała skośnooka.

"Jeden nie, ale pociągasz małe łyki od dwóch godzin, Jubilee! Chcesz wytrzymać do północy, prawda?"

"No pewnie!" prychnęła Lee. "Ale puszkę możesz mi oddać!"

"Jubilee!"

"No co?" Chinka spojrzała na Paige niewinnie.

_Mamy problemy, jak widzę, eh? _– usłyszały jakby wewnątrz swoich głów.

"Jono?" Paige odwróciła się niepewnie, a Jubilee już wisiała mu na szyi.

"Hej! Jono! Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!" wykrzyknęła.

_Uch... Dzięki, kochanie..._ – Jono spojrzał przez ramię Chinki na Paige i, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, zauważył, że ta właśnie opróżnia puszkę, którą wcześniej zarekwirowała Jubilee. – _Hej, Paige?_

"Hm?" Blondynka otarła usta rękawem i odłożyła puszkę z trzaskiem, który spowodował, że Jubilation oderwała się od Jonothana i spojrzała na koleżankę. Jono patrzył na Paige przez chwile, po czym 'powiedział':

_Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Słońce._

"Dzięki. Nawzajem."

"Ciasteczka!" krzyknęła Jubilee i przebiegła jak szalona przez salę, potrącając po drodze Rogue.

"No naprawdę!" mruknęła zielonooka, oglądając się za Jubilee, ale wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do konwersacji.

Tymczasem Jubes wylądowała przy wielkim talerzu wypełnionym różnymi słodyczami i zaczęła pałaszować.

"Jubilation Lee." Usłyszała chłodny głos za sobą, przez co zatrzymała się w połowie przeżuwania i odwróciła się powoli, spoglądając prosto w oczy Emmy Grace Frost, oczekując jakichś wymówek. Emma jednak uśmiechała się – choć z dystansem – i zmusiła się nawet do poszerzenia swojego półuśmieszku. "Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku." Powiedziała nieco cieplej. Jubes zamrugała dwa razy, po czym wyszczerzyła radośnie zęby.

"Jej! Dzięki, panno Frost!" powiedziała, plując okruchami. Emma zmarszczyła nieco nos, ale powstrzymała się od komentarza dotyczącego manier Jubilee, która wróciła do jedzenia.

"Shan, to naprawdę super, że wpadłaś!" usłyszała gdzieś z tyłu głos Kitty Pryde.

"Sammie, skarbie!" wykrzyknęła skądś indziej Rogue.

_Zjazd New Mutants _– pomyślała Jubilee. – _Szkoda, że Gen X nie może spotkać się w komplecie..._

_Ten sam dzień – to samo miejsce – 22:59_

"Pięć! Cztery! Trzy! Dwa! Jeden! SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU!" pomieszczenie wypełnił zbiorowy okrzyk obecnych mutantów i dźwięk stukających o siebie kieliszków szampana.

"FAJERWERKI!" wrzasnęła Jubilee i z dzikim okrzykiem na ustach opuściła budynek. Za nią podążyło jeszcze parę osób.

_Nie powinna tyle pić._ – stwierdził Jono.

"Sosz ty, – _hic_ – szemu?" zachichotała Paige. Chamber przewrócił oczami.

"Chodźcie, dzieciaki!" krzyknęła Alison.

Tymczasem niebo rozbłysło setkami kolorów wykreowanych przez Jubilee.

"Może cię podrzucę wyżej?" zaproponowała Ororo.

"Spoko, 'Ro!" zgodziła się Chinka. Po chwili wiatr Storm uniósł ją wysoko ponad ziemię. Wystrzeliwane stamtąd fajerwerki leciały jeszcze wyżej i wyglądały jeszcze wspanialej.

"WHOOO-HOAH!" wykrzyknęła Jubilee, czując się naprawdę szczęśliwa.

"Hej, siusiumajtko!" usłyszała nagle znajomy głos z dołu. Spojrzała na trawnik, gdzie obok Ororo stał...

"Wolvie!" pisnęła uradowana Chinka i wykonała ruch jakby chciała się uwolnić z wiatru Ororo.

"Już cię opuszczam, Jubilee, nie szarp się!" zakomenderowała 'Ro. Po chwili Jubes stała już na ziemi.

"Wolvie!" powtórzyła, wpadając w ramiona Logana.

"Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, siusiumajtko!" powiedział ten, ściskając ją.

_Dziś – 30 Grudnia/1 Stycznia – Mieszkanie Jubilee – Północ_

Jubile leżała na stercie pościeli, która służyła jej jako łóżko w mieszkaniu wynajętym za jej ostatnie pieniądze. Początek nowego roku celebrowała z butelką szampana – teraz już niemal pustą. Kiedy zza okien dobiegł ją dźwięk wystrzeliwanych fajerwerków, w jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy. Pociągnęła łyka alkoholu prosto z butelki.

"Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Jubilee..." szepnęła.

**KONIEC**


End file.
